oOo::Yusuke Camera::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: Yusuke's tired of seeing all these Hiei cams and Kurama cams that he decided that he'll make a Yusuke cam!


Yusuke Camera

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"Damn it!! All I see is Kurama camera and Hiei camera on this site!!! There's no Yusuke camera!!! Even though this Hiei camera by Kc6 is kind of funny, there's still no Yusuke camera!!!!"

"Yusuke!! What's with all the shouting?" Atsuko asked as she came into his room.

"Mom, do we have a video camera?" He looked away from the computer screen and looked directly at her.

"Yes, I think we do. It should be in one of those boxes in the storage room."

Yusuke jumped up from his seat and ran right past his mother.

"I wonder why he wants a video camera." Atsuko then noticed that Yusuke had left the computer on. She was about to turn it off when she noticed a Fanfiction called "Smile! You're on Kurama cam!" The brown haired woman clicked on it and began reading.

In the storage room, Yusuke had at least been through ten boxes and he still didn't see any camera. When he glanced a little to the left he noticed a box with wrapping paper on it. He walked closer to it and saw that there was a tag. It said: Happy thirteenth birthday, Yusuke!

"So that's where my birthday present was!! I should open it now." Yusuke ripped off the wrapping paper and open it to find...

"A video camera. She said it was in a box but she didn't say that it was in my birthday present box." The spirit detective sighed at how his mother could be so forgetful.

"Oh well, at least I have a video camera!!!" A large grin came to his face as he thought of all the embarrassing things he could record abut his friends.

"I shall start recording, tomorrow!!!!"

The next day

"Damn! It's already tomorrow! All you need is the words 'the next day' and it's tomorrow! Man, I should write a Fanfic some day. Wait! I'm supposed to be recording!!"

Yusuke picked up the camera from his desk and headed out the bedroom. He saw his mother in the living room watching television and he thought he could sneak past her. Well, he was wrong.

"Yusuke, where are you going?" The brown haired woman didn't even turn to look at him.

"Well, I'm going to record all the embarrassing stuff my friends do so I can use it for black mail and so I can prove that there a not only Hiei and Kurama cameras but there's a Yusuke camera too." He said it as quickly as he could.

"Oh, well, you have fun."

"I will." Yusuke then gave an evil laugh.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Yusuke."

"HA... yes?"

"Just go."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Whatever."

Yusuke walked out of the apartment they had rented and jumped out the window into a nearby tree.

"People will get suspicious if they see ME walking with a camera in my hand." All of a sudden, Yusuke heard a cracking noise. He looked down to see that the branch he was sitting on was going to...

THUD

...break.

"Is that Yusuke Urameshi? OH MY GOSH!!! HE HAS A CAMERA IN HIS HAND!!! WE BETTER WARN EVERYONE AT SCHOOL!!!" The two boys ran away as fast as they could and headed off towards school.

"Damn it!! I forgot today was Friday!!! Everyone's in school!! I'll just have to wait until Saturday!!"

The next d...

"Don't even start with that next day stuff, Melysa!! Thanks to you, I didn't get any sleep last night!!"

"Hey!! Don't use my real name!!! Use my pen name!!" I shouted at him.

"Whatever." Yusuke just ignored me and went back inside his house. He watched T.V. for a little while, played video games, and even did some homework. Finally, it was time for him to go to bed.

NOW it's the next day

Yusuke woke up and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. The black haired boy then got out his infamous hair gel and used to spike his hair how it naturally was in the series. Well, not naturally... you know what I mean.

"Now I shall go recording!!!!"

Yusuke grabbed his camera and headed off to a certain carrot top's house. Yusuke turned on the camera.

"Our first victim is Kazuma Kuwabara. The annoying idiot."

The camera was then turned off.

As Yusuke was walking down the street, he noticed many people from his school were looking at him like he was some psycho.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!!! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A PUNK WITH A CAMERA BEFORE!!??"

Everyone jumped at least three feet in the air at his sudden outburst and then ran away.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!!" Now he was shouting to no one in particular. "Damn classmates!!! Always bothering me." He took in a deep breath and then exhaled very slowly.

"Alright, back to heading towards Kuwabara's house."

Yusuke continued walking until he reached his best friends house.

"Now, he has no tree by his window so I guess I'll have to go on the tree and through the window opposite his room so I can peak through the door of his room."

Yusuke turned on his camera and spoke to it.

"Now, we are at Kazuma Kuwabara's house. He doesn't have a tree by his window so we'll have to go through the window that is by the tree."

Yusuke turned off his camera and walked toward the tree. He started climbing and when he had reached the top, he jumped through the window and turned his camera back on.

"Alright, we are now in his house. Now let's go to his room and start recording."

Yusuke opened the door a little bit to see if Shizuru or maybe even Kuwabara was in the hallway. He looked at his camera and said...

"The coast is clear."

He opened the door completely, but slowly in the process. He tip toed out of the room and opened Kuwabara's door just a little bit and stuck his camera through so he could see everything the spirit sword wielder does during the day.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I might not be updating my fics until Monday because I won't be here. Anyways, I hope you like this so far and I hope you review to let me know if you want to see what Kuwabara does.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


End file.
